


Darkstache - Mermay

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Darkstache [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merfolk, M/M, local pink chaotic guy loves a merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: “Can I touch your scales/fins/etc.?”A short Darkstache fic about a pink guy having some luck in meeting a merman.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, darkstache
Series: Darkstache [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Touch

Wilford was always one to find the oddest things. He could try and access the internet and blow the electricity. He could open his closet door and find it leads to a beach instead of his clothes. He could take a walk along the pier and find a merman.

The most _beautiful_ merman he had ever seen.

It was how he was able to lie on the pier and gaze at the grey merman floating on the surface. His purple eyes were locked on the pink human. As unpredictable as Wilford was, he had managed to successfully earn the merman’s trust. The aquatic creature had even dared to move closer, until they were in arm’s reach of each other.

“Hey, uh… Can I touch yer fin?” Wilford’s right arm casually dangled over the edge, and no attempt was made to reach out without warning. “I mean, it looks so mesmerisin’. The red an’ blue mergin’ together, it’s like th’ water movin’ around.” Maybe this was a bad idea. Stories would tell of foolish humans who would be eaten alive by merfolk in moments like this. On cue, the grey merman moved closer and reached for that vulnerable arm. There was a tight grip on Wilford’s wrist - he could feel claws press against his pulse - but there was no attempt to tug him into the water. Instead, the creature slowly lifted Wilford’s arm to brush against one of the fins on his shoulder. The action was repeated a second time, then nothing. It seemed as though the merman was somewhat nervous.

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya, handsome.” Wilford nudged himself a little closer to the edge so he could see what he was doing. It let him gently brush his fingers against the fin. The merman tensed at first, then quickly relaxed against the touch. “Wait, wait, I got an idea. Let go of my hand fer a sec.” Wilford was so used to talking to the merman, he never considered if he could truly be understood. His hand was liberated, which allowed Wilford to slide off the pier and sit on the dirt piled up underneath. “C’mon, sit up here.” He patted the ground beside him in invitation. If he was honest, Wilford had expected the merman to disappear into the water, but he was surprised to see the other pull himself onto the surface and sit close by. “There we go… I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

His hand slowly reached out to repeat the action on one of the shoulder fins again. The merman tensed up, bracing himself to lash out, only to slowly relax as the gentle touch set in. As moments ticked by, the merman edged closer, and closer still, until he was resting against the human’s shoulder.

“Y’know, I don’t think I ever introduced myself. My name’s Wilford.” A casual way to break the silence, and it was followed on by a warm, melodic hum.

“Dark…” was the murmured reply from the merman. A word was enough to slap Wilford in the face.

“W-wait, all this time ya can talk?!”

“Voice hypnotises… Talk later.”

Confusion set in, but Wilford had to agree that now likely wasn’t the time to talk about it. Right now, he would enjoy the company and the way Dark nuzzled against his jawline.


	2. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford and Dark meet up more after their first meeting, and discover they both have an interest in music.

Once he had reached adulthood, Dark had broken away from his family pod to live an independent life. It was his way to find his place in the ocean. It was lonely at times - how could one not be lonely after growing up surrounded by merfolk who cared about you? - but Dark would make do. He was able to adapt and thrive in this solitary life. He navigated the oceans, taking time to learn about new surroundings and creatures through observation. That included humans. Initially, he only used them as sources for food (they didn’t look particularly filling as food), but sometimes he would watch them interact on the shore. In time, one caught his attention - a man with pink in his hair. Bright colours always meant a creature had an internal poison, but he would have sworn humans had no such thing. So why him? 

He was drawn to investigate at first by swimming nearby and watching as the other talked into his hand. When he was spotted, the pink man made no attempt to attack or capture him. After so long alone, the company was refreshing.

As their meetings became more regular with the man in pink - who called himself ‘Wilford’ - Dark found himself charmed by the other’s eccentric personality. Not only that, there was almost a reassurance that Wilford felt the same, and it wasn’t because of the powers of his voice lulling him to drop his guard. The merman only opted to reveal he could speak Wilford’s language when sharing his name. It wasn’t like communication was necessary to Dark, but Wilford reacted as though he was given a precious secret.

The interactions that followed seemed to reflect this. Dark noticed that Wilford started bringing small portions of food to share between them. He would talk more about what his world was like, respecting Dark’s decision to keep mostly quiet. At least the man in pink could talk enough for the two of them. Sometimes, Wilford pulled out a small, dark object that was able to produce songs of its own. Landwalkers could use their voices like merfolk could (bar the ability to ensnare others), but they had a better range of instruments. Wilford attempted to describe what they looked like, something that only resulted in confusion on both ends.

* * *

One evening, Dark swam to their quiet meeting spot to discover Wilford had a strange wooden item in his hands. It was small and obround in shape, with one end stretching to a long, narrow end. Strings were tied to it and crossed a hole in the middle of the wider section.

“This is a guitar,” Wilford proudly explained. “Ya hit yer fingers off the strings ta make a sound, an’ by placin’ yer other hand on th’ neck, ya can change how high an’ low th’ notes go.” Dark was listening, but he swam closer until he was close enough to reach it. A webbed hand stretched out so the tips of his fingers could drag down along the strings. They all made sounds in different pitches. It was a disjointed harmony, but the timbre made the fins that resembled ears flatten and perk up again in curiosity.

“A guitar…” Dark replied softly, mindful not to say too much and ruin the mood by casting a spell. It was enough for Wilford to grin and nod.

“Yeah! I’m not one of them musical fellas, but I know how ta play this! So I can make these things called ‘chords’ dependin’ on where I place my fingers. See? This note is low -” he plucked one string, “- but if I put my finger here…” A repetition of the action revealed it to be slightly higher in tone. Once he was sure Dark had a very basic understanding of the instrument, Wilford began to play. There was no choice of song, but rather the strumming of chords in a lazy tempo. If anything, the music was just to prove his point.

“We got all these different instruments, but people like guitars ‘cause they sound nice. It’s real chill, y’know? Like yer happy ta just watch th’ world go by.” Wilford shifted himself slightly on the rock so Dark was close enough to touch the guitar again if he wanted to. The merfolk was quick to do so, placing a hand on the smooth, wooden surface. The fins on his shoulder flared while his eyes widened upon feeling the light vibrations of the music. This discovery was enough for him to pull back and climb onto the rock to sit beside Wilford. Such an instrument wouldn’t work underwater, so it was better to appreciate it on land as well.

Little time had passed before the guitar chords were accompanied by a soft, ethereal hum. Despite himself, Dark couldn’t help but join in. To his immense relief, Wilford didn’t appear to change demeanour. He simply smiled as he registered what the noise was. Did he worry that speaking out would stop the merman from singing, or did he not want to ruin the magic of the music? Either way, an unusual peace fell. Neither wanted the moment to end. In this moment, nothing mattered other than the song they were creating together, a melody and accompaniment that slipped away as peacefully as it arrived.

Alas, time refused to follow their desires. The sun was dipping out of sight, and a cold chill was in the air. Wilford made a passing comment about getting ready to go home, when he felt a cold hand on his. Dark’s eyes were intently focused on him, expression furrowed as he tried to decide what the best thing to do was. Wilford opened his mouth to speak, but Dark leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Wilford’s. 

“I don’t…?”

“It is… How we show… Affection.” Dark attempted to explain. “To my kind, touch is something special. We either stay with our family, or we are solitary.”

“So… Ya see me as part of yer family?” Wilford’s question had Dark nod his head, only to change his mind as he rapidly shook it.

“Only if we…” He trailed off, one hand meekly pointing at Wilford, then Dark himself.

“Start a family…?” That was where this was going, right? Wilford thought so, and it seemed that Dark’s fins flattening confirmed as much. The embarrassment made the human chuckle as he leaned forward to lightly kiss the merman on the lips.

“That’s how humans show romantic affection,” he explained in a whisper when he pulled back slightly. He kept close enough in case Dark was inspired to mimic the action, which he did. The second kiss prompted them to stay close, foreheads pressed together as both attempted to decide what to do.

“Next time… I’ll court you.” This was something the merman was certain of, prompting a laugh from Wilford.

“Guess I oughta bring my swimmin’ trunks next time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [gottawriteanegoortwo](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/619106332199485440/mermay-darkstache-music) and backdated to match that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [gottawriteanegoortwo](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/616952202230218752/mermay-darkstache) and backdated to match that.


End file.
